Most communication links between computer devices are provided by direct cable connections or by modems that transmit data over telephone lines. Direct cable connections are relatively expensive to install. Communication between equipment connected by cables requires that each piece of equipment operate with a common communication protocol. When computer equipment is connected through telephone modems, each component must not only operate with a common protocol, but the user must either maintain or pay for the use of the connecting telephone lines.
The present invention arose from an effort to connect computer equipment in a network without cables or phone lines. It utilizes available low cost radio transmitters and receivers to send data between computer equipment. It not only permits part or all of the computer equipment to be portable, but also allows communication between individual machines that operate at different communication speeds. It can be used to connect a variety of computer devices in a network that might be located in a single building, or within a larger geographic area. It facilitates physical rearrangement and substitution of equipment. It can extend the availability of computer equipment, such as microcomputers, printers, and storage data bases, by permitting access to them through one or more low cost terminals.